We shall develop computer algorithms for enhancing the visualization of radiological images, for detecting, locating, and analyzing lesions in these images, for modeling three-dimensional structures from multiple projections, and for aiding the writing of radiological reports. Among these algorithms are the use of spatially varying filters for enhancing chest radiographs and deblurring the effect of a distributed focal spot in magnification radiography. We shall implement a new heuristic follower of tumor boundaries, and tie it to a classifier based on textual features. Some of these features are based on our Markov model of digitized textures. We shall evaluate our technique for reconstructing rib structures from two chest radiographs. We shall initiate research on edge-guided computer tomography. Exploiting our polygonal representation of boundaries and our models of texture, we shall develop a multilevel data structure for the representation and analysis of chest radiographs. We shall incorporate our algorithms for tumor detection and radiograph enhancement into our interactive report writer.